Jinchuriki, Brother, Village
by natsuki DDS
Summary: What if Naruto had a brother? What if he had a twin brother? Follow the life of Naruto and Menma as they grow to become ninjas, as they grow their relationships together, as they became friends, as they made enemies, friends, teachers, and hatred. AU, my First-Fanfic in the Fandom
1. Prologue

**So hi, and yeah... It's very awful of me to write a new strory when I haven't updated my other story, but this idea crossed me when I watched Naruto so here it is a new fic. Bear in mind that this is a Menma and Naruto centric and things might get darker as the story moves, so watch out for those who dislike it.**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto/Shippuden/Gaiden and any other that are associated with it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and any other that had a hand in the making. I only own this story, ideas, some OC and my device.**

 **Jinchuuriki, Brother, Village**

 **Prologue**

"Isn't that the fox demon?"

"Don't look at him!"

"Don't worry Naruto, we'll survive, I'll protect you, I'll protect you from this damned village." Menma said.

Menma stood next to him, his finger pointed at the whispering villagers as Naruto sobbed, tears fell from his eyes. Menma gritted his teeth, and with a breath, and courage he shouted, "Hear this you all! My name is Menma Uzumaki, he is my brother, Naruto Uzumaki, and he is not a monster!"

Menma knew about it, Naruto Uzumaki is his twin brother, people called him a monster, people only called him a monster. That's because they don't have any family, but they only called Naruto as the monster. He knew thought, as if he just saw it yesterday. A silhouette of a nine-tailed fox hovered over his brother.

He is scared, scared and worried. What if they became an outcast? What if Naruto is thrown outside? What if he never gains friends? What if... He never became anything? The Third Hokage won't protect them forever. He knew that.

"That's why, I'll swore to be the best ninja in the world. No matter what, if they can't treat us as equals, we'll be better than them. But... If they can't still accept us... I'll destroy them, I'll destroy them along with their snobbish ego!"


	2. Chapter 1: Menma and Naruto

**So hi, and yeah... It's very awful of me to write a new strory when I haven't updated my other story, but this idea crossed me when I watched Naruto so here it is a new fic. Bear in mind that this is my first Naruto story and also Menma and Naruto centric and things might get darker as the story moves, so watch out for those who dislike it.**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto/Shippuden/Gaiden and any other that are associated with it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and any other that had a hand in the making. I only own this story, ideas, some OC and my device.**

 **Jinchuuriki, Brother, Village**

 **Chapter I: Menma and Naruto**

There is two kinds of person. Good Person and Bad Person.

There is two person here. Menma and Naruto Uzumaki. They are twins. Menma is the older one, Naruto is the younger one. Both of them have blond hair. Menma had the longer hair and he is taller too.

To further differentiate themselves, they wore different clothing. Naruto likes orange and blue, Menma likes red and black. Both of them are similar yet, different.

Like usual, sinister eyes are locked on them. And both of them hated it. They hated it, since they never did anything wrong. Why would anyone treats them badly? They had thought about that. They promised to be by each other side, they promised to never let each other go away before it's time.

It just so happened, that... This story took place in their chilhood.

 **-/-/-/-**

"You want Cup Ramen again Naruto?" A high-pitched voice, particularly a boy's asked to the other boy with him.

"Un, It's easy and delicious!" The other boy replied, a smile shown on his face.

It was time for dinner actually, the Uzumaki brothers usually decided for ramen. Cup Ramen. It wasn't the best food in the world, and there's no guarantee that it's healthy for them. But the young twins liked it. At least, with the money they had, they could afford something.

"Here you go!" The older half handed the steaming cup of ramen to the younger. And with a satisfied and cheerful smile, the younger one accepted and worded a thanks to his brother.

This is a daily basis of the Uzumaki brothers. Enjoying a ramen of two was not a stranger to them. Both liked it in fact.

"Naruto, if the world doesn't like you... Do you still want it as it be?" Menma asked, a serious expression drawn on his face. It was actually strange for him to ask. This was the first time Menma had brought up the topic.

"I want it to change!" Thought it sounded like a cry, it was more of a shout filled with fury. "But..." A frown made it's way to the boy with whiskers, as he played with the edge of his shirt. "I met someone today!" Then the frown turned into a joyful laughter, his eyes brimming with passions as he started to open his mouth.

"Who is it?" Interested in the sudden change of his brother, Menma asked.

"I don't know! But, it was a boy for sure!" While also slurping the ramen, Naruto explained about the person he met. "He was pretty nice to me! And I think we can get along well!" A wide grin showed on his face as he continued to tell the tale of the boy. All Menma could do was laugh.

"Is he good?" Naruto nodded at his question. "Do you like him?" Again, Naruto nodded. "Then, I won't change the world right now." A soft smile crept to the older face as he voiced that.

The twins then enjoyed their ramen of two. It was a calm and soothing sight to behold. Then, the story advances again, quite some time after, years it could be.

 **-/-/-/-**

"Stop there you rascal!"

"Catch me if you can dattebayo!" Laughter and cheers filled the streets, as a boy with blond short and spiky hair ran from a mass of crowd cashing after him for all the paints he spread across. "Ahahahaha!" His laughters grew louder as he sped his way across Konohagakure until-

Bump!

"Watch where you're going to, idiot." He bumped against a boy with striking black hair, and eyes so sinister it made Naruto pause. He watched as the boy passed by him, his hands in his pockets, not caring a fiber of Naruto's presence.

 _'Wh-What's with that?'_ He thought, a hand to his chest, his eyes focused on the trail of the earlier boy. _'He's just like those people... But cockier!'_

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Then, from behind him, someone who was close to him called, a tone of worry evident in his voice. "I thought we're going to eat ramen today, it's a good day for you isn't it?"

"Hmm... Ah! I forgot!" A grin then went to his face, as Naruto fixed his green googles. "It's Ichiraku right?" He said, stars in his eyes, just from the image of Ichiraku's Ramen.

"Of course!" The older boy replied. "The Third Hokage actually gave me more money than usual! I'm pretty sure it's enough for us!" Joy filled his voice, thought it felt as if he was hiding something, Naruto didn't bother to ask, instead, he just nodded and reached for his brother.

"Let's go-ttebayo!" He cheered, even thought he forgot one thing-

"Where's that rascal!? I swear he went this way!"

 _'Okay, that's one.'_ The younger boy thought. "Nii-chan, can we go faster?" He asked, a playful grin spreading across his face, his eyes closed, in a gesture of awkwardness.

"Hmm...? You did it again didn't you?" A smirk made it's way to Menma's lips as both of them actually started to walk.

"Not really, I just thought it needed more decorations." Naruto said, he rubbed the back of his head with a smile.

"Don't bother them, we can do lots of things and I don't think painting their walls is deserving enough for them." Menma said, then, he balled his right hand, as he stared at it. "If we just train enough, I'm sure, in no time, we can crush them easily." He paused, then, a cheerful aura started to surround him, as if washing away the gloomy aura earlier. "But, I think, we can left out the people that's been nice to us, like The Third Hokage, or the uncle's family at Ichiraku."

Seeing that, Naruto smiled, and nodded vigorously. "Un!" Then, he balled his hands, a fire visible in his eyes, he reached out to his twin's left hand, and dragged him alongside him, as they ran past the crowds that filled the streets of Konohagakure. "I can't wait Nii-chan! We need to hurry, Dattebayo!" Again, laughter was heard from him.

"Okay-okay! You do know running's no good right? Run faster!"

"Wakattebayo!"

It was a blissful sight, they ran so fast that it seems like their lives depended on it, yet, it's not like that in a sense. They just loved Ichiraku's Ramen that they wanted to ran faster so they could get a seat or two, besides, those bad peoples are really common to them, not rare if they met one in Ichiraku.

 **-JBV-**

"Uncle, two miso ramen please!"

"Coming!"

Two boys sat on the restaurant's high-stool as they waited patiently for their meals, two miso ramen, a favorite of Naruto.

"Naruto, congrats on entering the academy!" Menma said, a smile on his face, and his right arm slung to Naruto's back, almost dragging him to a hug.

"Ehehe, it wasn't much!" As those words escaped his mouth, both laughed out loud with a huge grin and a joyful face to boot.

Though, two others customers of Ramen Ichiraku, a mother and her son, who just arrived, after they saw the twins face, they immediately left, with one thing in mind.

The Fox Demon.

"Here, sorry for waiting!" The owner, Teuchi, said, placing two steaming bowls of miso ramen in front of the twins, one had the usual toppings with extra menma and extra tamago, one had extra chasu, extra nori and extra naruto.

"U-uncle... Is it okay if we ate this?" Menma asked, unsure of it, since adding toppings more than what was found in the ramen would add extra price. Menma isn't sure if the money he had earlier was enough, sure... Adding another tamago and norimaki is still good, but, adding chasu and naruto usually is a bit pricey, given that they were both pork and fish respectively.

"It's okay! It's my treat, you two won't grow if you don't eat more!" Teuchi laughed, a prideful smile shown on his face.

"Then..." Both of the twins trailed off, and clasped their hands.

"Itadakimasu!" Both reached for their chopsticks, and started to eat.

Firstly, they slurped the noodle off, with the soup dripped bits by bits, and with a satisfied look, and closed eyes, they sighed a blissful sigh.

"Ichiraku's Ramen is the best!" Naruto shouted, while still eating and slurping the miso ramen.

"It really is!" Menma shouted all while he nodded, and he also enjoyed the bowl of ramen.

"Well, glad to hear that!" Teuchi commented, while he cooked the noodles for his ramen and also boiled the brothel for the soups.

"Hey, Naruto..." Menma trailed off, a chasu pork held by his chopsticks.

"What is it, Nii-chan?" Naruto asked, already half-bowl ahead of his twin brother.

"Where is your scarf? This morning you still wore it, right?" Then, Menma just had followed Naruto by lots of menma.

"Umm... Well, I lost it somehow!" Even thought Naruto's tone was cheery, he was having beads of sweats trickling from his skin.

"Hmm...? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure! It's not like I met some bad people and a good person..."

At that, Menma raised an eyebrow, it's unusual for his brother; twin brother; to half-hide let alone hide something from him. "Is it... Another of those people?" Then, just from the words spoken, Naruto knew it was so sinister, so filled with rage, and hatred.

"Not really... They only beat me up good! That must be because I can't use Bunshin no Jitsu!" A laughter escaped Naruto's lips, then he continued to slurp the ramen's leftovers leaving the bowl empty.

"Is that... So...?" The older asked, and Naruto just nodded. "I'll repay them later." A sigh escaped his mouth, he just played with his ramen and chopsticks, leaving a few noodles and bamboo shoots uneaten, along with the miso soup.

"I think you shouldn't, Nii-chan." The googles-wearing boy said. "I wanted to be the Hokage some day!" He exclaimed, a finger pointed at himself, then he pointed upwards. "But I can't do it without you Nii-chan!" He then pointed at Menma. "And I want the whole village, no, the whole world recognize us!"

"Okay then, I'll help you... I'll help you in this quest." Menma said, finally, he began to continue eating the cold ramen again. "But... I'm not going to let you become a Hokage like this. You have to be a good ninja, and maybe... We'll try to attract their attention... Maybe we'll try something new." He explained, then ruffled the shorter's hair. "After all, you're my otouto!"

"Un! I'll work hard!"

They continued their small chats, after paying their share of money they continued to walk, just straight to the Uzumaki Residence.

"Tell me about this good person." Menma said, kicking a rubble along the way.

"She's weird, and she was also the one who was bullied by those bad peoples." Naruto said, resting his head to his hands. "I don't think I hate her, I think she is the same like us, those bad people said something about her eyes, so I just helped her." A grin made it's way to his serious face. "I'm good, right Nii-chan?"

A small chuckle went out of Menma's mouth, then, he gave a thumbs up to his twin brother, a smile on his face. "No, you're great! As expected of my brother!" Menma said, joyfully, unlike how he is just moments ago.

Laughter filled the air as the Uzumaki brothers continued their walk, thought, two bystanders stared at them, one of them had a rock ready to be thrown, a normal sized one. He threw it at them, thought the twins left at the right time, so, the rock missed.

"Missed." The other one, a long-haired boy, said. "You suck, Masa." He punched the short-haired boy on the shoulder. "It's this close." He added, then, another punch to the shoulder.

"Shut up." The short-haired one said, picking strands of his hair. "Like you're one to talk Mune." He kicked a rubble while rubbing the strands of hair. "I know you suck too."

"Shut up."

Then both of them was having a fight of insults, Masa and Mune, both was staring at where the Uzumaki brothers had left, a boiling feeling in their gut, they clenched their fist in what looked like a way of holding back.

For now, they only left the place, kicking dust at their spot, and leaving the twins they so hated for now.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **Hello, and welcome to my first story in the fandom, I don't know if this story I just made was good enough, I've been trying to write my other story but, I have no motivation for now because of no reviews and some personal issues, now this story just popped in my head, and I've been doing a bit research on Naruto so I think I'm ready to write a story. For pairings, I don't know, but, I might lean on NaruHina, ShikaTema, and SasuSaku(especially this one because my dear friend actually pestered me to write a SasuSaku story). I just wanted to ask if I should take this down, but, judging from my mind I might have a lot to write, I actually have an idea here. Well, that's all, and I might translate this to my native language since my friend reads better that way, even thought I had an easier time writing in English. That's really all, and I hope you drop your review after reading, since I don't know about what should I do with this story.**


	3. Chapter 2: What I Do For His Wish

**Realizing it... I'm really leaning on the NaruHina side, that's a yay for you NHL. Then again, why am I writing this while not updating others? I don't know... I actually have the urge and idea to write this. And then, if you really liked this story, I'll give you the chance to either hit that fav/follow button, or typing a review by hitting that review button after you finished reading. Well, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimers: Naruto/Shippuden/Gaiden and any other that are associated with it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump, and any other that had a hand in the making. I only own this story, ideas, some OC and my device.**

 **Jinchuuriki, Brother, Village**

 **Chapter** **II: What I Do For His Wish**

"They're no good. No good." The person shaked his head, as he watched at the villagers of Konohagakure from the top of the Hokage Building.

"And they're going to be _the foundation. The foundation of his empire._ " He snarled and clenched his fist, his other hand placed on the handrail. "No good."

He looked upwards at the sky, as he raised both of his hands, trying to reach at the sky. "Mother, Father, if you existed, give me the power to support Naruto." A hand lowed down, placed against where his heart should be. "I'll never give these maggots privilege, I'll show them that they should know their place."

He closed his eyes, he imagined how his parents would look like, their personalities. He imagined them to be like him and Naruto, one of them should have yellow spiky hair and blue eyes, one of them having the personality of the twins. _'Genetically, the mother should win for a boy. It should be.'_ Menma thought, and imagined the mother to have their personalities, and skin colors. He then imagined the father to have their facial features, hair, and eyes.

The picture isn't clear, but, he could feel that what he pieced together is close, to the point of the feelings of overflowing love filling the image. A smile showed on his face, a loud laughter and giggles colored the sound, Menma was very happy right now.

"I will change the ninja world!" He shouted, a fist raised in sheer happiness.

"Shut up! What the heck you're doing here demon!?" A loud shout disturbed Menma, and his face started to darken, he was filled with hatred for now. He knew, fights means bad charges and that means no access to the scrolls of jutsu. He turned around to see the disturbing kid that disturbed him.

"You!" He said, a finger pointed at the stranger and a fist clenched to its limit. It was the black haired boy that always pestered Menma alongside his twin, Mune.

"I'm asking you here pal, what are you doing here?" Mune asked, the tone pressed so much, that they were starting a glaring battle.

"What're you looking at!?" Menma shouted, as he glared at the long-haired boy. "A boy too rare for you, bishoujo?" He playfully said, his hands started to join together, him walking towards the other, cracking knuckles all the while.

"Nothing, what about you, you bishie!?" Mune shouted, walking towards Menma with a hand ready, a fist cracked as knuckles. "Your brother dead!?"

"You!" Menma shouted. He threw a punch at the other boy, hitting the boy's jaw with a blood covered knuckle. "How dare you!?" He threw another punch at the other's cheek, bruises started to show on the other.

"What about you!?" Mune shouted, catching the two bloody hands of Menma. "You're the one who killed all the villagers right!?" He shouted, "Eight years ago right!? Everyone knew you did!" He sniffed, tears started to roll down his cheeks.

"What...? I don't know about that! Don't confuse me with someone responsible for what I didn't do!" The blond haired boy pushed the black haired boy away and pulled back, running away in confusion and hatred, a drip of blood on his hands trailed down.

 _'That person knew nothing! All of them are bad people!'_ His footsteps echoed as his thoughts started to became deeper, Menma ran to the library, in search of the clues for the mastery incident.

He ran so fast that, he didn't realize a person was right in front of the entrance, a she, who had blue hair and taller than Menma, walked slowly from it with a handful number of scrolls in her grip. Then, they bumped thanks to the rushy Menma.

 _Bump!_

"Ow... Please watch where were you going." The girl said, eyes closed while she rubbed her left palm and started to kneel, "It's a mess." She said, while she collected the sprayed out mess of scrolls.

"Sorry," Menma said, and he kneeled too. He started to gather the scrolls, rolled up or not, the opened ones he rolled first. "Are you okay?" He gave the scrolls to her as he asked.

She received the scrolls and collected them together. "I'm fine," She answered, "Thank you..." The girl trailed off and lifted her head, and started to stare at Menma, trying to figure Menma's name.

"Un...?" Menma perked, "Menma." He pointed a finger to himself, then pointed at her, an eyebrow raised. "What about you?" He asked for her name, and in response to that the girl replied.

"My name is Murasame, Thank you Menma-kun." She bowed, "Nice to meet you," She said, "I have to leave then, we'll be seeing each other soon possibly." And then added, as she stepped away and walked to the way to the Academy classroom, with Menma left behind.

"Goodbye Onee-san." Menma said, to nobody in particular as the person already left him to the entrance of the Academy's Library. "Now, my purpose," He muttered, as he took a walk and sneaked to the common books and files accessible to the library, he thought, common knowledge should be the case for what the boy earlier said.

 _'What happened eight years ago?'_ Is the thought Menma had to the back of his mind, as he skimmed from the cover of books to books, and finally, with a relieved sigh, he had found the history section.

 _'History of Ninjutsu, Record Log: The Third Great Shinobi War, Reminiscent of Arts, Hokage -From One to Four-...'_ With suspicions raised, from the title of the latest one he saw, the blond took the book that was almost thick to his standarts. With a low grunt and the book was pulled, then, he carried it to the table that was not crowded.

Placing it is a chore of itself as Menma felt that. A noise echoed through the room with a sush coming from the librarian, telling whoever made the sound had to shut up. "Heavy..." The boy muttered, and took a seat, eager to read the contents of the so called thick book.

 _Flip..._

One flip, or two, he didn't count, what mattered was what was served to his eyes. The Sandaime, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was shown in a page next to s page that had his achievements, and also- list of important events that happened when he ruled as a Hokage.

That's what perked Menma up, as he started to scan the list of events, with a hopeful mind of finding the origin of the insult launched at him. Sadly, none involved the mysterious incident eight years ago. He thought, he might as well flip the page to the next one, that is, the Yondaime Hokage.

 _Flip..._

A flip, and Menma was shocked at the picture etched on the page that appeared first. A man, with hair that might as well be as long as Menma's and the blonde color, and the blue eyes, and the strikingly familiar vibe he got from the person shown. Menma was no fool for a boy his age, he knew that the person in that picture must be related to him- and also, Naruto in a way, what was needed was another piece to the puzzle.

 _'This person... His name...'_ He trailed off, and then saw the name of the Yondaime Hokage. _'Namikaze... Minato...?'_ He lifted his eyebrows, due to the fact that he never ever heard of this person. This... Fourth Hokage. Then, on cue, he started to scan the list of events that happened during the Hokage's time of rule, and... How shocked he was when he saw the sentence that had his curiosity peaked.

"Sealed _ in _ A year ago with _."

A lot was blacked or missing off the page, but, that just increased his curiosity. _'Is this the one responsible for eight years ago?'_ Menma thought, and flipped the book hastily to search for the date of its creation and printing.

 _'Year XX... That was...'_ His mind stopped to a halt,as he processed the information that came in a rush to his mind.

 **-JBV-**

"I wonder when will Nii-chan come dattebayo..." Naruto sulked, as he gripped the swing's chain and swung it on his own, loneliness from his eyes. "He takes too much time..." He muttered, and let out a sigh, as the swing racketed with a small, but eerie sound.

 _Grit... Grit..._

"The sounds is scary... Dattebayo..." He muttered, with a simple grammar mistake on his part, as he started to feel his hair sharpen and cold sweat to drip from himself. "B-but... I'm not scared... Nii-chan will come..." He nodded, as if, to reassure himself of his brother's to come.

 _Grit... Grit..._

It echoed again, and Naruto was sure that he almost wetted his pants. And, in hopes of not hearing the eerie sounds anymore, he stopped the swing, and got off it in a comical manner. Someone would stifle a laugh, but Naruto is sure that no one would want to laugh right now, especially with the scary setting.

 _Tap, Tap, Tap..._

Naruto flipped his back, with a pale bluish face thanks to the sounds of footsteps that neared him. And, in hopes of it being his brother, he smiled widely and said in a loud voice, "Nii-chan! Is that you?" And, no surprise thought, there is no response for him.

With streams of sweat dripping from him, he fidgeted around, left and right, not daring to take a step out of the comfort zone. Yet, in the next moment, all he could see was black with a mixture of harsh pain directed to him.

A loud and a hard bang from a blunt weapon had felled the boy with whiskers, as blood covered the spot where he was hit.

His Head. Mainly the back skull.


	4. Chapter 3: New Friend, Right?

**A/N: Nothing to be said here unless warning of AU, OOCness, violence, and a little fluff.**

 **Disclaimers:** **Naruto/Shippuden/Gaiden © Masashi Kishimoto. I only own a few OC and this story. And I do not make any profit, this is made for entertainment purpose.**

 **Jinchuuriki, Brother, Village**

 **Chapter III: New Friend, Right?**

"Un..." Naruto groggily awoke to the sounds of chatters around him, "Hmph...!?" His eyes shot open at his inability to move and utter a question from his mouth, and then, just like any captives in a kidnapping story would, he saw ropes tied to his stomach and two feet, and from what he felt, ropes would be tied to his hands and he also felt duct tape had covered his mouth.

"Awake aren't you?" A low, baritone voice, questioned, as Naruto brought his eyes to the way the voice had sounded. "It felt like you needed a little push." The mysterious man said, as he stood up from where he was and neared the boy he held captive, "I've given the push, now, where is the result?"

"Mmmph...!?" Naruto struggled, and took a look at the man. An adult of course, with sort brown hair, with the Konoha's jounin vest, and customary outfit on him, a band with the Leaf Mark tied to his waist. _'N-Nii-chan...'_ It was the only thing Naruto had on his mind, especially with a horrified look on his face and the eerie smile the man had, what he wanted is his older twin, to help him in this dreaded event.

"Relax... With you gone, one less kid of omen, and more prize for me as a hero." The man said, "So just relax while I decapitate you, fox boy." He continued, then brought a butcher knife, and an axe, and also, a small pocket knife that seems to be out of place from the other two. "Well, firstly I'd like to say my thanks for being a small kid." The man grinned with pocket knife in hand, "I love little children."

The man brought the knife near to the boy's right upper hand, slowly, and surely, he grazed the poor shaky boy with the tip of his knife. It actually only opened the skin, yet, the blood flowing underneath it were pouring out, without a sense of hurt. Naruto was lucky his vein is only milimeters away from the spot left open.

"And another," Like he said, he did the same to the boy's left upper hand. The blood is still pouring, and the flow didn't stop yet, it took another while for the calcium in him to freeze the red liquid. A few seconds later and it did, yet, the man seems to only decorate the boy with bruises of punches and kicks.

"As if you couldn't hold." A badly thought up quote, or an improper use of one, only worsened the process. Like another sick pun, "A fox had whiskers, yet I thought of whiskey, I really did whisked you from the swing my boy!" Or maybe a try for the worst in literature, made Naruto muffled in pain and irony, the irony of sick puns, and the irony of a Konoha Villager he swore to prove himself that treats him way too far.

 **-JBV-**

Either the maniacal laughs attracted or annoyed a boy from the streets surely isn't known. All Naruto saw was a boy, maybe a year or more older, standing behind the maniac, a kunai held near to his neck, stopping the works he had done for now.

"Release him." The boy ordered, red eyes shining in the dimlitted room.

"Why would I?" The man asked, a dignified tone clear in his voice, yet, the kunai pressed against him again.

"Immediately, for violation against children." His tone seems more demeaning at the second, as the man released his grip on the 'tools' he used, then pointed at the seemingly obvious ropes and duct tapes, and at the next second he was put to an unconscious state. Then, the gray vest wearing boy knelt beside the blond captive, and released the duct tape from him.

"Ouch... Owww... Thanks Onii-san..." He worded thought still a bit sticky to his mouth, he still felt the need to open his mouth. No matter the pain it brought along.

"No need to thank me, you are in need of help obviously." The mysterious one said, cutting the ropes with his kunai and checked for the boy's wounds. He frowned at the bruises and marks the lunatic left, many would need healing.

 _'Weird... First it's red and then it's black. Ooh! Must be a special eye!'_ Naruto thought, his eyes glimmered with stars and hopes, just from thinking about his saviour's mysterious eyes. "Onii-san, are you a ninja?" He asked, a different topic than what he thought.

The other paused, while in the middle of searching ointments to treat the blond's wounds, his lips finally parted then said, "Yes I am, that's why you wouldn't need to worry." He finally brought one and opened the round place. "Now, sit still." He ordered, before applying the ointments, he first took the liberty to bind the maniac that was still sprawled on the floor with ropes.

"Yes!" Naruto said happily, not looking back at what happened between the other two. Soon after, the older boy started, rubbing here and there where the damage was apparent, with a slight wince from the younger boy.

Even just by looking at the wounds, the black haired older one knew that the blonde boy is abnormal. Just look at how some of them already closed, even perfectly, only a trace of blood droplets was evident. _'Just, who is this boy?'_ He thought, with small glances thrown a bit randomly, as then he saw a piece of clothing that must have been thrown earlier, just a bit far away.

"Onii-san, what's your name?"

 **-JBV-**

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?!"

A blonde boy ran all around from the academy, to the area near it, the park, the playground, and even to his house. "Naaruutooo!" He shouted out loud, running in circles while not caring the dark sky and the almost satisfied face of some adults.

He stopped to a halt when the feeling of turning to jelly overwhelmed his legs. _'Not now!'_ He protested in his mind as he fell on his bottom, legs stretched out and a series of panting followed soon after, and drips of sweats had covered his body. "Where... Are you...?" He muttered with short, shallow breaths, while he massaged his sore legs.

"Hey," Menma turned around, his face tried to look at the stranger that had stared at him with something he deduced as concern. "Boys shouldn't be sitting in the middle of the street." The person said, and she ducked face fault at the boy that was also staring at her.

"Hello Onee-san." He greeted back, then asked, "What are you doing this late?"

"Nothing..." She replied, even thought Menma knew better. "What about you?" She asked back, and Menma turned his face back.

"I am searching for my brother..." He trailed off, and kept on massaging his legs. "He is missing currently." He added, a hint of worriness, sadness, and a bit of anger mixed in.

Murasame only nodded, then she got up on her own two feet again. "Menma-kun, I'll help you search for him as thanks for today." She smiled then offered a hand to Menma who stopped. "He should be close according to my gut."

"Thank you Onee-san." Menma reached out to her hand and grabbed hold, with the girl pulling him up so he could stand. "I've deduced that there is only one other place that might seems plausible."

"And that is?" She perked in interest as Menma turned sideways, turning to face her with a hand pointed to somewhere she didn't know of.

"The Uchiha Residence."

 **-JBV-**

"Thanks again Onii-san."

"No, you don't have to."

Two boys stood in front of the Uchiha household lead by Fugaku Uchiha, the Captain of the Konoha Military Police Force and also head of the Uchiha Clan itself. It was rather a bit crowded due to some reason that both of them knows.

"Itachi!" A voice called, and the boy called Itachi turned around, a small smile on his face.

"Sasuke, it looks like you're home already." Itachi said, with Naruto beside him, and his hands crossed. "I didn't realize that it is past night hour."

"Sasuke...?" Naruto uttered the name, curious to the raven haired boy standing in front of Itachi, a very large grin visible on him.

"That's right, Sasuke, this is Naruto." Itachi said, gesturing to the blonde boy next to him for the other Uchiha to meet. "And Naruto, this is Sasuke."

"Nice to meet you...!" Naruto said, with a little forced smile as he felt that the other boy was the cocky bastard from earlier. "I'm Naruto!" And gave a hand in a gesture to shaking hand.

"Same here, my name is Sasuke." The other returned the gesture, although a bit coldly because of his straight face.

"So...?"

"What?"

"Are we friends?"

 **-JBV-**

"Are you sure that he's here here?"

"I'm sure Onee-san, I could sense him a miles away."

"Well then..."

Both of the ninja in training sneaked their way to the outskirts of Konoha, just miles from the Uchiha Clan settlement. Menma abruptly stopped, just as soon as he spotted a man in black, with a spiral mask that covered his face. Out of pure instincts and fear, he dragged Murasame's hand and took her to jump into the bushes to avoid the man's eyes.

"Wh-wh-"

Menma had placed his hands to the older girl's mouth, then, he whispered, "Keep quiet, he'll hear us." While they remained still and unmoving.

"It has begun." A nod, and, the man somehow disappeared into thin air, as if like magic.

 _'No ninjutsu I've read had that ability.'_ Drawing his hand back, the boy looked over at the older girl with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, Onee-san."

Confused, the girl asked, "What for?"

"For dragging you around, even thought we barely knew each other."

She smiled, then patted at the boy's head. "That's fine, I should help a little boy in need right?"

"Is that an insult?" Menma frowned.

"No, just a matter of fact."

They laughed, and, upon notice of the sudden increase of volume around the borders, one Uchiha Clan member ran to them to make sure of what was making such a ruckus.

"You two! What are you doing here?!" Harsh, and not beating the bushes, it stopped the two's hearty laughter while they stood to get a better view of the new face. What came to view was a figure not so tall, hair slick back, face so stern that it might tires one off, and hands on the hips. Probably a teenager Menma thought. "This is a sacred ground only allowed for those who bear the name of the Uchiha Clan!"

"Sacred my dirt, like you knew better. Everyone can enter, It's just where the Uchiha Clan lives." Venomously, the youngest one said. "I'm going through and I don't care if you're some guard dog or something."

The boy walked, passing a dumbfounded teenager that could barely process how on earth someone so young could swear that much, much less insult. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, then after the boy shouted, "No you're not! Listen to me you idiot!"

"I am sorry, guard dog, I don't have time for you." Menma turned around, clearly ignoring the fuming Uchiha. "Onee-san, let's go!" He was pulling the girl with him earlier by her wrist, running past the 'guard dog' that was confused by the turn of events.

"Why you... I have a name you know! My name is Kenji!"

No one listened to him after all.

 **-JBV-**

"-and there we go."

"Ah... Thank you."

Naruto rubbed his left hand with his right, either if it was because of the 'strange' hospitality he received, or the glaring daggers a raven haired boy sent to him, or maybe the hot ointment on his back, he didn't know. He just felt that he must get rid of his uncomfyness right now.

"Go ahead, drink."

"Y-yes thank you..." Once again he uttered his appreciation. Then, he went to grip the ceramic teacup with his right hand. He drew back as soon as his skin felt the hotness from it. "Ouch..." He blew at his hot hand right away then.

"Pffft..." Sasuke held back a laughter upon sight of the blonde mistake. "That's not the right way!"

"Then show me the right way! Oh! Smart Uchiha!" In the middle of blowing the blond threw back a sarcastic remark at the raven haired boy.

"Right! See here." Then the Uchiha went all serious again. "You hold the rim with your pointer and thumb where the water doesn't reach, and your other hand can be something like a plate, but if it's too hot, just with one hand will do." Step by step, he demonstrated.

The boy with whiskers only nodded, imitating what he did earlier, being glad that the cup hadn't burned his hand again. "Thanks." He muttered, and went to enjoy the tea. To Naruto's tongue, the tea tasted weird. Not sweet, not bitter, just plain green, maybe a bit sour. It felt relaxing to say the least. He wondered if it was made from herbs too.

"Are you liking it?"

"Hmm?" The older one of the Uchiha brothers made a halt to his relaxation; thought he was still sipping the tea. "Yeah, it tasted good, and it feels relaxing." At least he had the decency to stop and reply, while gazing at his cup of tea.

The blond only stared absentmindedly, not caring at the increasingly hostile look the raven haired boy gave to him. "Um..." He raised a hand, then all eyes were upon him. "Can... Can you help me?"

"Of course, what do you need?" Itachi smiled, so the boy won't feel any tension for telling him.

"I need to go home... My brother is looking for me."

"Hmm?" The earlier statement took Sasuke's interest. "You have a brother?"

Naruto nodded in reply while also explaining about his brother a little, "He's my twin brother! He's the best!" Just like how most boys describes their siblings.

"No! Itachi is!" When Sasuke protested, Itachi could only chuckle and ruffle his brother's hair.

"That's enough Sasuke." He smiled. "So Naruto, basically he looks the same as you are, right?"

"Yup!"

"Okay, wait here while I talk with father about your brother."

"Okay! Thanks Onii-san!"

With another ruffle to Sasuke's hair, Itachi stood up and left. And so, the two boys were left alone without any supervisor.

"Hey," Sasuke was the first to speak.

"What?"

"Wanna play?"

"Sure!"

 **-JBV-**

With a heavy breath, two young ninjas in training strolled through the Uchiha settlement for the nth time.

"Hey, Menma-kun... Are you sure that we took the right way?"

"Of course...! It's this way Onee-san!"

The boy randomly pointed to his right, a forced smile etched on, while sweat was rolling down on his body. To tell the truth, he had no idea where should they head next.

"I hope you're right this time." The girl murmured.

"Don't worry, I know the-"

"Hey! You two!" Before Menma could finish, a voice had already cut him. "What are you doing up this late?" The voice owner had neared them, a worried look on his face.

"We're..." Menma gulped, trying to not admit his mistake. _eHe's surely older than us, and taller too.'_

"We're lost." Murasame completed his sentence.

"Is that so?" The other asked to confirm, which was replied by two nods. "Okay then, why don't you follow me? I was heading to the leader's house, I am sure he can do something about you two."

"Well..." Menma glanced right, Murasame only nodded. And thus, with a sigh of defeat, he continued, "Fine."

"Good, follow me and don't get lost okay?"

Two nods, and the three went on their trip as a group.

 **-JBV-**

"Shuriken Throw!"

"Shuriken Catch!"

Both Sasuke and Naruto shouted their battlecries, as they played with a toy shuriken, throwing it back and forth just like actual ninjas.

"Take that!"

"No! Take that!"

They laughed joyfully, still throwing the toy to each other. It was a very different sight than a few minutes ago. Then, when footsteps echoed to be on the way to them, the two stopped immediately and turned to take in the view of new people.

"Naruto, is this your brother?" Itachi said while patting on the shoulder of one of the newer guests, one who had similar features to Naruto.

"Yup!" The questioned one nodded vigorously, and ran straight to the new one, "Menma Onii-chaan!" Abruplty ramming himself to the other, while hugging him tightly.

"Naruto!" Menma smiled wide, hugging his brother back with the same force he used. "I searched you everywhere!" Menma felt like he was a dam at the verge of breaking in any moment.

"Sorry to worry you Onii-chan!"

Everyone could only keep their silence while the moment lasted, with Itachi giving the one who brought Menma a thin smile.

"Good work Shisui."

"Of course, I can't let them be after all."

"So that's your brother... Menma-kun."

And the problem was solved, explanations were made, and the boys and girl were all escorted back to home. And some word of thanks are passed by each other.

 **-JBV-**

"Although, I felt, something fishy is going on with it. Ah, well, it's better for me to search for more clues."

 **-JBV-**

 _ **To Be Continued...**_

 **AN: Hello, thanks for keeping your attention to this even thought it's been like... Five months? Well, I hope that anyone's who's been reading finds it entertaining at least. Well, no promise on fast update(s). Well, once again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
